


Ultimis Richtofen x male

by MysteriousError



Series: Cod zombies [1]
Category: Call of Duty: Black Ops III "Seize Glory" Commercial
Genre: M/M, Other, Richtofen, Takeo Nikolai, Tank dempey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousError/pseuds/MysteriousError
Summary: Just a book about the cod zombies, mostly male or Nonbiniary.
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Original Character(s)
Series: Cod zombies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862032
Kudos: 2





	1. The best chef

**Author's Note:**

> Cod Zombies - one Shots/imagines

3rd P.O.V

It all started when you and Ultimis Richtofen started living and dating each other that the food war has happened.

You and Ultimis were so keen on making dashing dishes that it tired both of you out, but you both weren't willing to give up.

"Love! You know you can't outmatch me! I am, Docter Richtofen!! And I will defeat you! Like or not!" 

Richtofen said proudly, deciding on making some lasagne and with some other things.

You felt tired, your body aching begging you to quit and just relax, but relaxing isn't going to help beat your crazy boyfriend now is it?

You pull out a flat cooking grey tray and grabbed some dough, you knew Ultimis loved chocolate chip cookies and if you made them you'll be sure to win him over and stop this silly game.

But you had given him credit it was pretty fun.

As you make and flatten and set the raw cookies on the flat cooking tray you opened the oven and set your gloved hands inside and set it down with a small bang.

It made Ultimis Ears perked at what you're doing as he smirks, slowly watching you slowly close the oven door and sigh, taking off your oven mitts.

"Leeeeeeibe~" Ultimis purred, shit. Were you caught? Already? 

"Are you cooking something of mein favorites? If sooo~" he smirked even more.

Crossing your arms over your chest, you huffed, how the hell did he know? Surely it must've been the smell, shit.

You tilted your head, your gaze not quite matching his which makes him think he proved his point.

Slithering and wrapping his arms around your waist, you jolted and flushed, shiitt! What about the cookies?? Will they burn? I don't want the house to be set on fire!!

Your thoughts were interrupted by Ultimis kissing your neck and sucking on it a little, making you shiver your and legs feel like jelly on the ground.

"Jou did, didn't you?" He breathed, his hot breath on your neck as he mumbled words he can't really understand.

Is he really using his hot self to distract you from making those batches? No that doesn't sound right, Ultimis loves cookies, he wouldn't let me burned them even if he wanted you too.

"I-" you breathed as He quickly smelled burning as the fire alarm went off, you shifted away from him to quickly grabbed a towel and fanned the alarm off.

Once the alarm was fully off you cough, swiping the leftover Burnt smoke out of your face and lungs.

You saw Ultimis Pulling out the cookies as he looks like he was crying.

"Love? What's wrong?" You announced, seeing him hold the very burnt batch of cookies looks like almost dust, you were surprised the house wasn't on fire.

"Aww... I wanted to eat my favorite chocolate chip cookies..."

He sadly announced as you chuckled a but, earning a glare at your love.

You rolled your eyes as you take the burnt cookie and crunched it with your teeth.

Awful.

"Yuck... Still crunchy? Just how you like it!" You giggled, earning a small smile from the not so sad insane german, Ultimis leave the burnt tray as he bites half of the burnt cookie from your lips as to ponder.

"Mm...Yuck, it is Crunchy, just how I like~" Ultimis smugly said, you laughed as he laughs with you.

After cleaning up the burnt leftovers, you ask Ultimis something.

"So, we even? Or?" You swirled your hands around each hand making a small   
Circle, your eyes bouncing around and hoping he'll say 'yes'.

"Mm yes, I learned that I do NOT like burnt Chocolate chip cookies!!" He shakes his head, patting his lap as you gladly took the hint and sat on his laps.

"That's nice to hear~" you purred and yawned at the same time, making Ultimis do the same.

"Yes it is mein liebe~" he smooches the back of your head as you turn to face him, making him tilt his head with curiosity and a slight smirk on his lips.

"Pinkie promise? We won't do this ever?   
And yeah it was fun but still." You shrugged, having your pinkie sticking out for him to latch on like a snake around a human's neck.

He nods, latching his pinkie finger and smiling.

"Hehe~ good." You kissed him.


	2. Primis Dempsey x NB reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and tank goes to check out some old buildings.
> 
> The horde - PirmisDempsey x NBreader

Pirmis-Dempsey

"So, how are you holding up Y/n?"

I ask them, seeing if they're alright, I don't want them feeling overwhelmed or anything, that won't really help anything.

They turn their head towards me and gives me a thumbs-up, they don't like talking much but since we met we somehow grew a connection, even with little talking.

"So, who's your favorite member of the crew so far? Is it Takeo? Nikolai? ..Richtofen?"

I grumbled the last name as they think, pointing at me as I turned my head forward and flushed.

"Me? Huh... Okay, I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

I replied thinking about their answer... Me? Why me? I'm not super good looking, I'm usually no ones favorite so, Maybe I should ask them.

I stop walking as they stop as well, I faced them and flushed.

"Hey, Y/n do you like me? And how come?"

I look down at the ground, embarrassed.  
What if they don't like me? What if I just fucked it up? Fuck!

I thought to myself as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see them smiling at me, I smile back as I grab their hand and kissed their knuckle, they flushed as I leaned in and kissed them fully.

As our lips collided, I pulled away from them to get some air into my lungs as they laugh, making me kinda confused.

They pointed out that I was as red as a tomato, making me laugh hard as my face grew even more into a tomato.

They smiled brightly, making me fall for them really bad.

"Oorah~" I replied, seductively as I bite my lips, smirking down at them a bit, they flushed, gasping at my sudden forwardness as I grab their hand and bring them into a soft but rough kiss.

They gasp into the kiss, making me feel hot all over, fuck, their really cute.

"Maybe we can finish once we leave outta this shithole, you with me?" I ask, staring at their E/C as they blink and nod, gripping my hand as I smiled a good and joyful smile towards them.

A short moment interrupted but the horde as I growled and pulled out both of my guns, shooting them and killing some freak bags.

"Hey! Don't get hurt! I don't need you hurt right now!" I yelled behind me as they nodded and fired their guns at the horde.

Click click..click

"Fuck! I ran out of ammo! We gotta leave now!" I shouted, grabbing their hand and bolting out with them, once we were out of the place, I yanked the grenade hooked to my hip as I brought it to my mouth and yank the trigger and threw the grenade at the deadly and ghastly horde.

It blew like an atomic bomb, I jump onto Y/n as I used my full body to protect them on the ground far far away from the horde.

As I get up and coughed and choked a bit, the dusty smoke going in and out of my lungs, through my nose and in back again.

I turn around to see Y/n is coughing as well and fanning away the dust away from their face, I was happy their okay and well.

They sat on their ass As I dust myself and reach my hand out towards them and yank them off the ground with a single pull.

Bringing them up I had a sly smile on my face as I turned my head to look back, weirdly enough fireworks were setting, I grip their hand and gave them a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Y/n I always had."


End file.
